The invention relates to a false front with adjustment device, particularly for drawers of kitchen furniture with a frame with side frame rails with rollers and further with a rail arranged on the side of the frame and connected with the false front of the drawer, incline of the false front being capable of adjustment with an adjustment device arranged between the rail and the false front.
Drawers of kitchen furniture or the like have a frame with a bottom and side walls, the frame rail itself with the rollers arranged thereon often respresenting the lateral boundary of the drawers, the frame rail as a kind of pull-out rail moving on guide rollers of a further rail on the body of the furniture unit. The drawers also have a rear wall and a false front along with a rail in a raised arrangement above the side walls of the drawer between the rear wall and the false front in order to prevent tipping of tall objects or bottles and the like. The problem posed here is to be able to adjust the incline of the false front of the drawer when the frame is mounted with a rail arranged above the side walls.
A false front with adjustment device of the type mentioned in the beginning is already known, the rail being pipe-shaped and the rail shapes being mounted radially in a rail flange and guided in axial displacement, a driver clip with an adjusting screw being arranged in the rail flange. When the adjusting screw is turned, the false front is set by the rail in the desired incline, this false front incline being capable of adjustment in small ranges. The false front is also fastened in the bottom area of the drawer with screw-on angle brackets, their fastening being loosened slightly for adjustment of the incline of the false front, or the screw-on angle brackets deform slightly without the need for the fastening to be loosened when the incline of the false front is adjusted.
In this type, aligned edges and forward faces of the drawer fronts can be aligned with other furniture edge surfaces. Dimension variations are unavoidable in furniture manufacturing and are thus compensated in assembly by adjustment devices.